Non-Breedables
Non-Breedables or Specials creatures that must be obtained in other ways besides direct breeding. Some methods of obtaining non-breedable creatures include challenges, special offers, and events. The AntCard Key allows non-breedables to be bred traditionally. Also see Island Exclusives. List of Specials/Non-Breedables: *SwampBeasta Crab (Water, Dark) *Bad Beast Drawing (Metal, Fire) *Brown Worm (Terra) *Burrowing Pigworm (Terra) *Rooting Pigworm (Water, Terra) *Sunworm (Light, Nature, Air) *Spike-Head Ribbon Pigworm (War, Water, Terra) *Porcupine Pigworm (Water, Metal) *Horned Cave Pigworm (Water, Dark, Metal) *Iron Driller Pigworm (Metal, War) *Spiny-Tailed Pigworm (Water, Nature) *Angelfish (Water, Light, Nature) *Exploding Ook (Nature, War) *Moray Eel (Water, Nature) *Gliding Elephantnose (Air, Dark) *Crockodyaflaps (Water, Nature, Air) *Four-Winged Crocodile (Air, Water, Terra) *Aquaworm (Water, Terra) *Collectible Frog (Water, Nature) *Swillit (Nature, Terra) *Pig Oinker (Dark, Terra) *Cube Vermin (Terra, Ice) *Kralukenken (Old, Legend) *Pink Leopard (Ice, Nature) *Toad (Nature, Dark, Water) *Yenyanentath (Magic) *Lt Barge (Spinnternian, Electric, Metal) *Conodont (Water, Terra, Magic) *Lizard Day Lizard (Lizardian, Nature, Light) *Purple Cat (Electric, Metal) *Toxic Gorilla (Toxic, Dark, Nature) *Hardwood Floor Worm (Terra, Legend) *Dryosaurus (Terra, Nature) *Brachiosaurus (Nature, Terra) *Allosaurus (Fire, Terra) *Triceratops (Old, Electric, Metal) *Pterodactylus (Terra, Nature, Electric) *Stegosaurus (Terra, Fire, Metal) *Playmobalian (Nature, Water) *Alligatordumpa (Water, Nature, Old) *Spider Crab (Water, Old, Metal) *Bull (Terra, War, Dark) *Trilobite (Old, Water, Terra) *Crinoid (Old, Nature, Water) *Frozen Slug (Ice, Old, Special) *Warthog (Terra, Nature, Dark) *Sir Plumsworth Eagleton (Light, Nature, Lizardian) *Pythor (Spinnternian, Magic, Dark) *Skales (Toxic, Spinnternian, Nature) *Paddlefish (Water, Nature) *Blue-Green Algae (Old, Water, Nature) *Scorched Slug (Fire, Old, Special) *Tuna Fish (Water, Light, Nature) *Phytoplankton (Water, Dark, Nature) *Zooplankton (Water, Dark, Ice) *Mold (Nature, Special, Terra) *Floating Majestic Slug (Air, Special, Old) *Armored Slug (Metal, Terra, Special) *Bounder the Fox (Dark, Spinnternian, Nature) *Golden Mouse (Light, Lizardian, Nature) *Deer Mouse (Nature, Dark, Terra) *Croakan National Guard (Nature, War) *Squeekan National Guard (Spinnternian, Magic, Special) *Hydropig (Water, Terra) *Armored Frog (Nature, Metal, Water) *Fanged Viper (Nature, Toxic, Dark) *Red Swiller (Fire, War) *Furry Dog (Terra, Ice, Nature) *Dog (Terra, Nature) *Hard-Nosed Bird (Metal, Terra, Dark) *Green Frog (Nature, Special, Water) *Beaver (Water, Nature, Terra) *Snow Bush (Nature, Ice, Miss) *Giant Kelp (Special, Nature, Water) *Paramecium (Water, Nature) *Amoeba (Water, Special, Nature) *Dinoflagellate (Water, Nature, Toxic) *Diatom (Water, Nature) *Mushroom (Nature, Terra) *Lichen (Nature, Terra, Miss) *Halophile (Toxic, Water, Special) *Slime Mold (Water, Nature, Electric) *Bacteriophage (Water, Toxic, Dark) *Gharial (Nature, Lizardian, Water) *Toadstool (Nature, Terra) *Betsy Boop (Nature, Dark, Light) *Influenza Virus (Toxic, Dark, Fire) *Rabies Virus (Dark, Toxic) *Staphylococcus (Toxic, Dark, Nature) *Coldan Char (Water, Ice, Metal) *Saber-Toothed Cat (Ice, War) *Lycaenops (Terra, War, Dark) *Bichir (Water, Nature, Light) *Rye the Mouse (Lizardian, Nature, Special) *Dungeon Guardian (Dark, Fire, War) *Pronghorn (Nature, Light, Terra) *Coldan Lake Seal (Ice, Special, Water) *Purple Lancelet (Old, Water, Special) *Lancelet (Water, Light) *Sea Scorpion (Water, Spinnternian, War) *Cat (Fire, Dark) *Giant Disc Jelly (Old, Water, Special) *Ironing-Board Shark (Water, Nature, Electric) *Lampshell (Electric, Water, Old) *Islander Ook (War, Nature) *Boater Ook (Water, Metal) *Chompa Pig (War, Metal) *Giant Tusked Pig (Ice, War) *Red River Hog (Terra, Fire) *Razorback (Terra, Fire) *Microscopic Slime Worm (Water, Nature, Toxic) *Sea Mouse (Water, Terra) *Acorn Worm (Water, Nature) *Arrow Worm (Water, Light) *Leech (Dark, Water) *Giant Tubeworm (Old, Dark, Water) *Slickribbon (War, Water, Dark) *Worm in a Can (Metal, Miss) *Redwood the Mouse (Spinnternian, Nature, Dark) *Pancake the Pig (Terra) *Syrup the Pig (Nature) *Piggle (Lizardian) *Little Tapir (Nature, Lizardian) *Little Manatee (Water, Lizardian) *Chief Timber (Nature, Dark, Lizardian) *Spyworm (Lizardian, Nature) *Gorzan (Nature, Lizardian, War) *Poppy the Mouse (Special, Lizardian, Nature) *Laval (Fire, Light, Lizardian) *Lagravis (Old, Fire, Lizardian) *Eris (Air, Lizardian, War) *General Zeta (Dark, War) *Grat (Dark, Spinnternian, Nature) *King Beast (Metal, Spinnternian, War) *Mister Ocax (Spinnternian, Nature, War) *Triangulan Warrior (War, Lizardian, Special) *Firefrog (Dark, Fire, Nature) *Royal Phoenix (Fire, Air, War) *Octopus (Water, Dark) *Fred the Chikadee (Air, Light, Nature) *White Crab (Water, Dark, Spinnternian) *Cave Angelfish (Special, Water, Dark) *Remipede (Dark, Old, Spinnternian) *Marty the Fisher (Nature, War, Dark) *Graveyard Raven (Dark, Air) *Royal Elephant Police (Terra, War, Light) *Ereth the Porcupine (Dark, Nature, Toxic) *Buzz the Skunk (Nature, Dark) *Striped Polecat (Dark, Nature, Light) *Commander Chit-Chit (Lizardian, Nature, War) *Northern Pike (Water, War, Nature) *General Pink Elephant (War, Magic, Nature) *Beaky Bird (Air) *Hogsnot the Evil (Dark, War, Toxic) *Rockdriller (Terra, Toxic, Fire) *Snowy Gorilla (Ice, Nature, Dark) *Fire Tyrannosaurus (Fire, Terra, Legend) *Necro Worm (Terra, Dark) *Robot Crab (Water, Metal) *Herd Animal (Nature, Light) *Uber Hax Whale (Dark, Water, Metal) *Brontosaurus (Nature, Legend) *Flying Spider (Spinnternian, Air) *Burning Thorn Spider (Fire, Spinnternian) *Flaming Newt (Fire, Lizardian) Category:Non-Breedable